pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Annare
The Annare region (pronounced Uh-nar) is the setting of Pokémon Opal and Aquamarine Versions. History The Legend Annare was created by the legendary Pokémon Tectoshif and Aechorfero. Their master, Khrobezus created two Pokémon out of rocks and trees, Rocraet and Florcraet which in turn created more Pokémon to inhabit the region. People discovered the region and began to settle there. The Sky King For a long time, people where happy in Annare, until a man known only as the Sky King built a castle in the heavens and sent soldiers to enforce his rules on the cities below. Khrobezus saw what he was doing and created three Pokémon, Justiblade, Guiltichield, and Chivalore to challenge him. The Sky King released his 3 Pokémon to battle against them. Wheedapume, Krokrank and Jackoblastern fought fiercely, but were defeated easily by the three Pokémon. Justiblade, Guiltichield and Chivalore later became the Judgement Trio of Annare. Recent History 1968- Prof. Evergreen is born. Fall 1974- Annare League created. Sylvia Palm is declared champion of Annare League Winter 1974- Tournament is held to determine Gym Leaders and Elite 4 of Annare. 1980- Trainer defeats Sylvia in a championship match, and is declared the new champion of the Annare League. 1983- Annare's Safari Zone is opened. Winter 1988- Safari Zone is closed, when it reopens there are 17 new areas to explore and catch Pokémon in. Summer 1989- Safari Zone opens again 1992- Training Centers are opened at Mt. Sol and Mt. Mesic. 2000- Birth of June 2002- Birth of Opal and Aquamarine player character 2011- Liam becomes champion of Annare League. 2012- Team Darkness and Team Light are formed Locations Towns and Cities: Jaspill Town: The Player's hometown Azeleaf City: June's hometown, first gym. Iromin City: Second Gym Speton City: Third Gym Pyrina Town: Fourth Gym Terrinto City: Fifth Gym Flyrun City: Sixth Gym (Pronounced "Fly-roon") Dustic Town: Seventh Gym Peak Island: Eighth Gym Arrowpoint Town: On top of Mt. Sol. Can only be accessed by plane. Corru Town: Darkrai is encountered here. Seatip City: Has boats to take the player to Peak Island. Riala Town: An unusual town hidden behind Mt. Mesic. Mineal Town: A town built at the bottom of Mt. Sol. Follen Town: A town where flowers grow free. League Town: A small town. The Annare League is just beyond it. Points of Interest Safari Zone: Catch as many Pokémon as you can in the Safari Zone! Flyrun Airport: A small airport located outside of Flyrun City. It has planes to fly you to Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Arrowpoint Town. Pierce Tower: A mysterious tower surrounded by fog. It was built near Corru Town many years ago. Gold Caverns: 3 of them are hidden around Annare. Each contains one Goldehound that is holding a Huge Nugget Fishing Pond: A small pond outside of Dustic Town has rare water-type Pokémon inside. Riala Ruins: A ruined temple outside of Riala Town. The Judgement Trio roam Annare after being discovered here. Light Base: The hidden base of Team Light. Dark Base: The hidden base of Team Darkness. Melon Farms: Farms north of Jaspill Town that always grow melons. You can get a Tasty Melon here. Requires CUT for access. Ancient Grove: West of Azeleaf City. Four trees tower into the sky. A cave opens in the ground if Meloetta preforms its song here. Pika Place: Pika Place! Home of the Pikachu Fan Club! Want a special Pikachu? Come here! Myth Gardens: A mysterious garden on Peak Island that opens after the Pokémon League has been defeated. It contains rare and even legendary Pokémon behind its gates: but the price to gain access is high! Isle Cove: Water type trainers come here to battle their Pokémon. It is a good place to train Grass and Electric type Pokémon. Eon Bell: Two legendary Pokémon love the sound of this bell. If you find it , give it a ring! Mountain Monument: Two giant mossy stones reach out of the ground here. Water, ground, and rock type Pokémon love this area. Annare League: Battle the Elite 4 and Champion! Category:Locations Category:Regions